Fuukyou
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Ambos fomos jogados aqui por pessoas que se achavam no direito de fazê-lo. Agora eles nos escondem para evitar que outro justiceiro faça o que acha que tem direito. Quão irracional é isso?"


**_(Nota: 'Fuukyou' significa 'Insanidade, pessoa insana' em japonês)_**

_**-**_

_**Fanfic escrita para o FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 – O RETORNO**_

**-**

**Tema 15: Irracional**

**

* * *

**

Não tinha certeza de quando havia começado. Prisioneiros de celas vizinhas começaram a morrer sem motivo aparente. '_Ataque cardíaco'_, ouviu um dos guardas comentar. Disseram-lhe que só sobrevivera porque os remédios que tomava lhe deixaram imune. Ele sabia que era uma tremenda bobagem.

Mesmo enclausurado, Beyond Birthday ainda era dono de uma mente sagaz. Um tanto atormentada, sim, mas muito astuta. O número abaixo dos nomes daqueles prisioneiros começara a cair de repente, numa contagem regressiva alucinada.

Alguns suspeitavam que se tratava de uma punição divina. Um deus vingativo que decidira chagar os párias da sociedade. Tolice. Não se tratava de fé. Tivera sua fé destroçada há muitos anos, desde que A, sentindo o peso do fardo de gênios forçados a treinar ininterruptamente, alvejou a própria cabeça – e acabara com todas as suas chances de se tornar o sucessor do maior detetive do mundo. Era apenas questão de bom senso e um pouco de inteligência para perceber que se tratava de uma sucessão de _assassinatos_.

E Beyond sabia que L não deixaria um caso como esse passar.

Alguns guardas pareciam preocupados, mas achou curioso ver que outros comemoravam. Na louvável irracionalidade humana, a morte de criminosos era um fato a se festejar.

Estes que acreditavam na justiça divina viviam aos murmúrios, dizendo em tom baixo o quanto a taxa de criminalidade havia decaído. Em suas conversas, ele percebeu uma palavra – ou nome – recorrente_._

_Kira_.

Não demorou muito e logo o transferiram daquele lugar. Segundo os médicos, para um local onde pudesse tratar melhor seu psicológico instável (B riu quando lhe disseram – e qualquer um concordaria com os médicos ao ver aquele sorriso afetado).

_Ele sabia que não era só ele. Que muitos outros também estavam sendo __**escondidos**__._

Agora caminhava num corredor sujo daquele... – asilo? Sanatório? Não sabia dizer... – lugar, o cheiro característico de remédios e algo pior – como se um rato tivesse morrido na ventilação.

Os guardas o levaram até seu novo cárcere. Achava que receberia uma daquelas celas protegidas com almofadas, mas não. Era uma cela escura, com uma das lâmpadas quebradas e a outra que, de tão velha, sequer iluminava a cama desocupada dali.

Deu um de seus estranhos sorrisos ao guarda que tirara suas algemas. O policial parecia enojado em tocar a parte de seu pulso marcada pelas cicatrizes de queimadura.

Sentou-se na cama, trazendo os joelhos próximos ao dorso, ainda observando a cicatriz em seu pulso. Estreitou os olhos, notando o tom estranho que o enxerto deixara.

Teria sido perfeito se Naomi Misora não tivesse interferido em seu plano. Ele não estaria naquele lugar pútrido, trancafiado, esquecido. L não o teria deixado de lado, mas se lembraria que jamais conseguira vencer Beyond Birthday.

- ELE ESTÁ VINDO!!! ME SALVEM, EU NÃO QUERO IR COM ELE!! – um prisioneiro gritava enquanto era arrastado por um guarda.

- Quieto!

- EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! POR FAVOR, ME SALVE!

- Facilitaria muito meu trabalho se o tal Kira matasse todos vocês! Agora fica quieto! – o policial continuou a arrastar o outro até que sumissem no fim do corredor.

Aqueles gritos não fizeram com que levantasse seu olhar, mas prestou bastante atenção naquelas palavras.

- Patético, não?

Fora a primeira vez que ouvira seu companheiro de cela falar. Desviou o olhar da mão rapidamente, apenar para ver as letras vermelhas que formavam o nome do homem.

- Eles acham mesmo que esse tal Kira é um Deus...

Ah, alguém racional, finalmente!

- A propósito, gostei das cicatrizes. Como conseguiu?

Desviou o olhar da mão novamente, dessa vez fitando claramente o outro. Estava deitado, apoiado em um cotovelo. Parecia estar mexendo com alguns pequenos pedaços de papel, espalhados pela cama de solteiro.

- Ah, você faz o tipo quietão... Tudo bem. Pelo menos agora tenho uma desculpa. Não vão me achar louco por falar comigo mesmo... – o homem riu e quebrou o contato visual com o outro, voltando a arrumar os papéis.

Beyond levou um polegar à boca. Não sabia exatamente o porque, talvez fosse um daqueles momentos onde nosso subconsciente fala mais alto, quando somos ligados pela irracionalidade dos instintos. Mas respondeu.

- O que é patético?

O homem parou de arrumar o que quer que fossem aqueles papéis e levantou seu olhar para Beyond.

- O ser humano é patético. Bem, a grande maioria. Soube desse caso que saiu na mídia agora? O tal do Kira?

Beyond inclinou a cabeça. Talvez estivesse errado sobre o homem, afinal. Sua razão agora lhe falava que era um tolo por ter acreditado que poderia ter uma conversa inteligente com este homem, quando ele só queria lhe contar sobre o noticiário.

- Ouvi falar...

- Dizem que ele é um deus, que está fazendo justiça. Ah, e eu que sempre fantasiei a justiça como uma mulher gostosa... Que decepção. - Beyond achou ridícula aquela piada, mas riu.

- Que tipo de Deus precisa de um nome e de um rosto para matar? – aquilo chamou sua atenção.

- Como sabe que ele precisa do nome e rosto?

- Aquele detetive à la James Bond, como ele chama...?

- L... – sibilou.

- Esse. – o homem pareceu notar seu estresse ao dizer o nome e sorriu – Ele quem te colocou aqui?

Beyond lançou um olhar ameaçador ao estranho, que gargalhou. B mordeu o polegar com força suficiente para arrancar sangue. Quem aquele _lixo_ pensava que era?

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada... Temos histórias parecidas, só isso. – o homem sentou-se – Ambos fomos jogados aqui por pessoas que se achavam no direito de fazê-lo. Agora eles nos escondem para evitar que _outro_ justiceiro faça o que acha que tem direito. Quão irracional é isso? - o outro gargalhou de novo.

- Acha que Kira é um homem? Ele poderia muito bem ser um Deus. Não há provas que liguem ninguém aos ataques cardíacos e, pelo que sei, nenhum suspeito foi encontrado. – analisou criticamente o homem, que parara de rir e agora o encarava, incrédulo.

- Você... Está me testando?

Surpreendeu-se com o fato do outro ter percebido. Anos treinando para ser como L lhe renderam a capacidade de ser discreto. Esconder suas emoções e conseguir analisar a de outros ao mesmo tempo. Inclinou a cabeça e, mesmo impedido de arregalar completamente os olhos devido aos enxertos em seu rosto, tentou.

- Testando?

O estranho levantou-se e foi até a porta da cela, apoiando os braços nas barras de metal.

- Olhe para isto. Mesmo que pareça um inferno, creio que Deus nos encontraria aqui de qualquer forma. Mas estamos vivos. Estamos escondidos. E se acham que podem nos esconder, esse Deus deve ter faltado na aula de onisciência... Ou então...

- É apenas um homem.

O estranho voltou a encarar Beyond.

- Exato. Um homem que se acha um Deus. Mas um _homem_. E pelo jeito um bem espertinho... Usou essa história de Deus pra conseguir matar sem ser preso. Ah, eu devia ter pensado nisso antes, porcaria...

- Ele acha que pode fazer justiça matando criminosos. Mas isso faz dele um assassino. – Beyond sorriu – Não acha isso irônico?

O homem voltou a gargalhar e dessa vez sentou-se do lado de Beyond.

- E depois dizem que nós somos os loucos!

O estranho ficou calado por um tempo, observando o teto, usando a parede para escorar as costas.

- Só um homem poderia ser tão irracional. O ser humano não é divino. Nós somos bestas. Matamos uns aos outros por motivos mesquinhos... Animais matam por comida. Se bem que tem os canibais... Mas não sou muito chegado.

- Hum... Eu gosto de sangue. É doce.

- Sabe... você é divertido.

- E você é o ser irracional mais coerente que já encontrei.

O homem gargalhou outra vez e dessa vez B o acompanhou.

- Bem vindo... – o homem estendeu a mão e Beyond hesitou um pouco antes de aceitar o cumprimento.

- Beyond Birthday.

- Beyond Birthday... Bem vindo a Arkham.

"_**Jack Napier"**_ soltou a mão de Beyond, deixando um dos papéis que estavam sobre a cama – que agora Beyond reconhecia como uma carta de baralho – na palma deste.

Um Coringa.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nem Death Note nem Batman me pertencem... Não acreditem se disserem o contrário. 8D**_


End file.
